(1) Field of the Invention
U.S. Class 052/514.
The present invention relates to a unique, hinged, metallic device for quickly and easily repairing cracks or panel abutment joint separations in wall or ceiling panels such as gypsum wallboard. More particularly, a device that can be used to repair a blind crack: one that cannot be reached from the rear of the wall or ceiling panel of a two sided wall. A device that can be inserted directly into the crack from the outside where it may be rotated and forcibly pulled flat against the rear “blind” surface and securely fastened in place from outside the wall. Further, a device that can be installed at any desired position along the expanse of the wall or ceiling framework, so doing without mechanical connection or support from the internal, spaced apart wall studs, ceiling joists, support columns or the like. When installed at spaced apart intervals along the crack, the device creates a permanent mechanical bond between the broken or separated wallboard panels, thereby restoring and strengthening the wallboard from the inside-out where the cracks begin.
(2) Description of Related Art; Present Methods:
Understanding Conventional, Stick Framing, by the Numbers
Basic “Stick Framing” generally consists of vertical framing studs (1) typically constructed of vertical 2×4 (38.100 mm×88.900 mm) or 2×6 (38.100 mm×139.700 mm) boards spaced apart at 16 or 24 inches (40.64 mm or 60.94 mm) intervals. The horizontal framing boards at the bottom (2) are called the “Bottom Plate.” The top two horizontal framing boards are called the Top Plate, or Double Top Plate. (8) The top board of a Double Top Plate is fastened after the initial framing is constructed; it will overlap the Top Plates of the adjoining walls in order to lock the walls together. Both the bottom plate and top plate hold the walls together by various types of fasteners. The window and door frames will be cut-out (10), but will require compensation for the loss in structural integrity that would be present because of the missing vertical studs. Therefore the bottom of the window frame will be fitted with a Double Sill (9) fastened horizontally at the bottom. Next, Vertical “Cripple Studs” (5) will be placed under the Double Sill of a window to give it support. The window sills and door frames will require vertical “Jack Studs” (6) that are placed vertically on each side of the frame to provide support. A horizontal “Double Header” (4) of two 2×6 or 2×8 (38.000 mm×139.700 mm or 200.500 mm) boards will be sandwiched together and fastened to each side of the frame. The Header of the window or door, provided to strengthen the upper wall portions, will also be supported from underneath by fastening a Jack Stud at each side the frame. (6) “Cripple Studs” (5) will be installed vertically at the top of the Header to give support to the upper Top Plate Wall frames are normally constructed as assembled units, with the door and window “rough-ins” included. Each wall is then installed, squared and interlocked by the top board of the Double Top Plate. Finally, horizontal ceiling joists (7) (or roofing rafters in the case of a second or third story building) will follow to complete the framing. See Drawing FIG. 2.
Next, gypsum wallboard of various lengths is customarily nailed, screwed or stapled to the framing substructure. Using conventional methods of wall construction, a builder will typically align one edge of the wallboard with the central axis of a framing stud. In general terms, the ceiling panels will be installed first, with their edges butting up to the wall studs on all sides. The wall panels are installed next, beginning with the upper row of wall panels being placed and secured in such a manner as to press up against the ceiling panels, for upward support. The lower wall panels will be installed last. After the ceiling and wall board panels have been installed, the seams where each panel joins are typically sealed by using lengths of drywall joint tape and layers of joint compound. Almost everyone knows this procedure as, “Tape and Float.” The seamed areas are smoothed by sanding, to prepare the entire surface for texturing and painting.
In summary, construction methods previously described would not ordinarily pose any problems over the lifetime of the structure. Normal foundation settling can be expected. However, due to extremely unstable soil conditions, (black clay based soil which expands when wet and contracts when dry) especially indigenous to many geographical regions, national and International, may cause a building's foundation to shift, causing the framed structure to move off square beyond allowable engineering tolerance. When such adverse conditions exist, stress cracks begin to form in walls and ceilings constructed of gypsum wallboard. The cracks usually begin at the corners of windows and doors (A), running up and out or (B) down and out. However, they may also extend upward into the ceiling, traveling across (D) or between ceiling joists (E). Straight running cracks on surfaces are usually separations of taped panel abutment joints (C), as evidenced by the appearance of loosened or warped paper taping and joint compound. See Drawing FIG. 3
Drywall gypsum boards have become the most widely used building material for use in numerous building interior walls, especially in residential homes because it is relatively inexpensive and easily installed. Unfortunately, drywall has a poor reputation for being weak and easily damaged or cracked by various means of unusual settling of the structure, or for other reasons. And, for as long as gypsum wallboard has been used in construction, wall and ceiling cracks have been a major problem for property owners to deal with. The cracks are aesthetically unpleasing to look at, and their presence will dramatically reduce the property's value. For these reasons it is the expressed desire of most property owners to repair the cracks in order to restore the wallboard in the dwelling to its original condition.
The simple method of making a quick crack repair would be to simply have another person place a solid object (a block of wood, etc.) on the back side of the wall or ceiling panel, while another person fastens it solidly in place through the wallboard on both edges of the crack with drywall screws, making sure that the screws are driven flush with the surface to assure a smooth finish, followed by Tape and Float, match texture and paint. The Smart and Easy way! Right?
However, when the wall to be repaired has two opposite sides, which is normally true in residential dwellings, the back side of the wallboard panel with the crack is hidden between the two panels which create an enclosed cavity. This makes it impossible for one to reach the crack to be repaired from the backside of the panel because it is hidden. Therefore, it is referred to as “the blind side.” The real challenge is this: How could a person design a device that could deliver the required structural strength, and also be capable of reaching into the blind side of the wall from the outside to repair the crack? That is the real problem of which has not yet been solved, until now.
Although there have been several inventions brought to the market or that are pending, there are recognizable shortcomings, which will be addressed in these papers, the industry in general has attempted to approach this problem, primarily in only three known ways:
a) Tape and Float; that is to simply apply layers of drywall tape imbedded in several layers of a drywall patching compound, wait until each layer dries, sand the area smooth, followed by match-texturing and painting.
b) The Patch-Over Method; using any number of readily available patch variations presently being marketed, which also requires an amount of drying time between any applied layers, and the resulting “repair” is not much different.
c) The replacement method; that is to simply replace all of the affected drywall panels in the room or by cutting out only smaller sections to be replaced. Either way is the most radical approach that is usually cost prohibitive for many homeowners, in terms of labor hours and materials. It is also the messiest, environmentally unhealthy method known, especially for the occupants and their pets that usually have to vacate during the reconstruction. And it is a clean-up nightmare.
Some obvious drawbacks exist in both Tape and Float and The Patch-Over. a) The repair only treats the outer panel surface when the crack goes clear through to the inside. b) It is much like putting a band-aid on a deep laceration; the repair is cosmetic at best. c) The cracks will usually return, resulting in added labor and costs. d) The repair usually leaves visibly uneven material of some type on the surface.
The real truth is this: Tape and Float, or the Patch-over is NOT TRUE CRACK REPAIR. It is what should be done AFTER the repair; providing a person could actually “repair the crack.”
Therefore, it must be recognized that there is a real need for a simple yet effective device that can be quickly and easily applied by almost anyone; such a device that can be inserted directly through the crack and placed within the cavity of the wall itself, where it can be pulled flat against the blind side of a wall, (that is the area within the wall that is typically covered by drywall on both sides) where it can be mechanically fastened to the inside of the drywall panel from outside the wall, and such a device that would leave no visible structure on the outer side of the wall; especially a device which would reinforce and strengthen the wall from the inside out; where the cracks begin. The present invention does indeed fill this very specific void.
Historically, there have been several mechanical or rigid device designs produced, which have made valiant attempts to solve the problem of how to make wallboard repairs within the inner surface (the “Blind Side”) of a wall from the outer surface, by inserting the device through a pre-cut hole on the outside. This paper draws references to the more rigid type mechanical devices, which are designed to be applied through some kind of hole made into the wall. These devices will usually leave a portion of the device attached or appearing on the outer surface, which usually results in a finish that is uneven, or bumpy with ridges, or crowns that are visible to a person standing in the repaired room. These devices will usually lack the kind of structural strength that is required of any material device that would propose to be used to strengthen and fortify the cracked or broken wall panels.
I have made reference to several related patents, or pending patents, but I am only aware of one invention which might come close to solving the problem; that of how to design a device that could repair wallboard cracks from the rear of a panel on the blind side, while assuring maximum structural integrity. The example may be found in; Bailey, Robert D. (to be detailed).
(2) Description of Related Art; Cited References:
Examples of rigid repair appliances that are designed to be affixed through the outer surface of a wall include;
The above mentioned; Bailey, Robert D. US-20060101765. Bailey proposes a similar hand held multi-perforated device constructed from an injection molded plastic, or the like, material that includes a break-away yoke-like handle which is used to insert the device through a pre-cut slit or hole in the wall. Then using the provided finger pull-tab to pull the appliance outward, where it can be fastened to the blind side of the wall in the same manner as the present invention, while leaving no material exposed on the repaired surface. This invention also proposes a secondary proposed usage of the device; in that the user can leave the break-away handle attached to the device, where it can be used to hang pictures or such items on the wall; those items that would fall within the recommended maximum weight standards. The inventor indicates that the major design of this device is to “Patch Holes,” but the device also appears to be useful repairing wall cracks or separations. Although this device does address the problem of making such repairs from within the wall's blind side, it does have a few serious drawbacks: The plastic type material is significantly weaker than such a device fabricated from steel material. When the installer attempts to drive hardened steel drywall screws through the drywall panel and into the securing holes or apertures of the plastic device described, there is the obvious potential danger of stripping out the plastic holes. Also, the surface of the plastic device is flat on both the top and bottom, making it a flexible device that is lacking the type of steel-ribbed reinforcing strength that is afforded by the present invention; therefore it lacks peripheral edgewise support on both sides of the broken panel, as well as the clamp-like support which would add strength to the repair. The plastic disclosed invention is simply not strong enough to repair cracks.
Another example can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,642, issued to Conville, David J. (11-1988). This design comprises a perforated metallic clip, which includes a pair of parallel reinforcement ribs, further comprising rounded corners for enhanced handling. This clip also includes a pair of upward bent clip-on tabs which are designed to be clipped onto the edges of wallboard panels during construction to hold it in place, when it is desirable to join two or three wall panels. After the one side of the clip has been put in place, drywall screws are driven through the panel edge and into the perforated plate from the outer surface. The second or third panel is then put in place, followed by blind fastening its edges to the clip from the outer surface in the same manner. Once so installed, the clip-on tabs may be broken off by bending them along a weakened score. The result provides a bump-free surface that can be smoothed over by joint tape and a patching compound. The method and device is very similar in appearance and application as the present invention; with the exception of having the clip-on tabs. The Conville Clip has a secondary usage; that of repairing holes or other damages, by means of the worker cutting out a squared section around a hole, fastening several of the clips around the open panel edges, then cutting a replacement piece to be placed over the opening. Again, drywall screws are blind fastened through the clip to attach the replacement piece. The Conville Clip does have many of the same features and application as the present invention, in that it also provides a strong mechanical bond that is independent of framing members. However, the expressed purpose of the invention has never been to make repairs of cracks or separations in wallboard panels, in the same manner as the present invention.
Note to the Examiner: The reference to the Following patents of DiGate, were brought into the examples by the examiner, even though they share little impetus to the usage and construction in this paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,277, that was issued to DiGate, John T. in 02-2000; the disclosure of a wallboard clip, to be used for repairing impact dents or holes in wallboard, that comprises a metallic clip device that is bent into a triangular shape: a device that can be applied around squarely cut-out sections, clipped onto the open cut-out without the use of screws, where a replacement piece can be snapped into place. The main drawback to the device is that a portion of it needs to remain on the outer surface; a surface that results is a visible bump or ridge. Further, the device cannot be inserted into a crack and blind secured to the inner surface. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,986 also issued to DiGate, John T. 07-2000 is a duplicate device in appearance to the above device, but adapted to repair or join wallboard of different thickness. Another relative duplicate device with slightly altered parts and usage, under. U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,277 was also issued to DiGate, 04-2001. The added patents referenced above are basically duplications, so they will not be fully discussed at this point. Never the less, the device introduced in DiGate is only useful in joining or rejoining panel pieces, and are not truly capable of being used to repair cracks in drywall.
Still, another U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,901, issued to Jensen, Lars Dean, of 02-2000, Discloses a metallic Jack that is self drilling; a device that resembles what is called, “A Molly-Bolt,” one that has a long threaded screw (measured by the distance between both inner wall surfaces) leading through a type of metallic butterfly, which the user can fold backward and insert it into a finger-sized square hole cut into the repair area, to be placed within the wall, under the damaged wallboard. The outer end of the screw includes a flat bladed screwdriver slot, wherein a screwdriver can be used to turn the screw. As the screw is turned, its base (which is fitted with a small cylindrical foot at the end) within the wall is forced to press outward on the drywall board on the opposite side of the wall. As the user continues to turn the screw, the “Molly Bolt” butterfly piece will rise outward in the direction of the outer wall, which acts like a car jack to force the dented wall to also move outward into its original flush surface on the outer wall. The head of the screw having the slot will now be retained just under the surface. A drywall compound then can be used to fill in and bond the repaired surface. This device could possibly be used to repair cracks by placing one at even spaced apart locations. However, it is only capable of pushing out upon the single inside wall surface, and does nothing to support and strengthen the wall from both the inside and outside surfaces. Therefore, the device is useless as a crack repair tool.
In another example, US-2008/0083185, issued to Lin, Hon-Chang, 04-2008, it discloses a Wall Hole Patch that includes a threaded rod pushed through a folding in umbrella-like element, including a string attached to the inside of the threaded rod, which also has a removable installation sleeve of sorts. In installation, a rounded hole is cut into the wall in the damaged panel area, allowing the “umbrella” device to be inserted into the hole and placed within the wall cavity. A small “U” shaped chair-like mounting stand is placed over the hole and rod, with its feet resting on the panel surface. The sleeve on the installation rod is removed, allowing the string to be wrapped around and tied to the top of the mounting stand. The repaired area is then coated with a few layers of a joint compound. This device has a number of drawbacks as well: a.) It only provides support for the inner side of the panel, failing to strengthen the outer surface. b.) It is too complex to set-up for use. c.) The user must wait until the patching compound dries between each layer. d.) It fails to provide the required strength to fortify the wall.
In the final example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,122, issued to Trudeau, Walter J., discloses a Drywall Repair Tool and Method, which is used to repair localized defects in drywall, by providing a conical shaped abrasive boring tool, which includes a circular cutting rim. The tool may be chucked onto a variable speed drill, where it can create a conical hole; a hole in which the inner diameter is smaller than the outer diameter. A supply of conical plugs equal in size to the boring tool has been provided as part a kit for this device. Thusly, the replacement plug is to be “buttered” with a patching compound and inserted over the hole left by the cutting tool. The device can be effective for repairing dents, or the like, but even though it shares a mutual classification that doesn't truly apply to the present invention, it does deserve mention within these pages. Therefore, it must be concluded that this device is useless to anyone who is attempting to repair drywall cracks.